


Good Girl

by Eostre



Category: British Actor RPF, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Threesome, slight DD/LG, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eostre/pseuds/Eostre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OC/Reader gets all hot and bothered at the photo-shooting. Tom takes care of that. Then plot twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Working for Tom Hiddleston had many ups and downs. Obviously the most important was having the luck to watch him numerous hours a week. Most of the working hours were spent admiring his lean yet toned abdomen, his slender yet unexpectedly strong arms and his unbelievably long legs. Her favorite part was when he had photo-shootings for magazines or movies. He had such a cheerful personality that it was impossible to stay grumpy with him on set.

One of those photo-shootings was the one for GQ. He was so passionate, so attentive, so hardworking. And, God. So so sexy. All those perfectly fit suits, the stoic expression he had on during the shooting, how he towered over everybody, especially her, when he kindly asked her to bring him a cup of coffee or tea or his phone. (Name) honestly didn't know how she has survived one photo-shooting, let alone the rest.

Too say that her panties were destroyed most days were an underestimation. Plus the shower she needed to cool off every night before going to bed. Unless there was something that could be done about it... Either way (Name) somehow managed to survive the job for over an year now. And it got better. Most of the time, that is.

There were days like the shooting for Vogue, though. As much as Tom's sexiness was overwhelming her senses, it was awful to watch him act so nicely, seductively with Cara. No, she didn't have any particular problem with the girl. Sure, she was younger than (name), prettier, rich, famous and got to work with Tom. But not her was the problem.

The problem was the fact that Tom treated every woman like that. More so if he had to work with them. And as gentleman-y as he was, as much as he tried to treat everyone with respect, his co-workers always received most of, if not all the attention.

Which was completely normal, yet the (hair colour)-ed girl couldn't help but get jealous while watching them interact, wishing that he would look at her like that when she brought him something he needed. Maybe it would happen one day.

Like the day he had the amazing shooting for 1883. He was electric, ecstatic, overwhelming and so so powerful that day. He was a handsome man, yes, everyone knew that, including himself. But it felt like then, he was beyond that. His ginger curls gelled back, his piercing blue eyes and they way he smiled and chatted with the photographer and laughed and... It was just too much.

She has been sitting around, idly awaiting for orders while rubbing her thighs together as discreetly as she could. Being on the other side of the room and still he had her whimpering and whining without even knowing it. She didn't know either why exactly she were acting like this specifically today. She usually could control herself better. But apparently life had other plans for today.

 

Many painful hours later, the shooting was over and people were packing up, ready to go home and rest. She tried to stay busy throughout the day, helping whoever she could and staring into Tom's direction as little as possible.

Once or twice (okay, maybe a few more times) did she find herrself stopping in her track to ogle at how exquisite he looked. But now that very few people were around, avoiding him was the hardest thing to do, because little things couldn't keep her distracted long enough.

She mumbled a curse when he took off his soaked white T-shirt, allowing her to get a perfect look of his chest and arms and the way the water glistened as it fell from his damp curls onto his creamy skin. It had her squirming in her seat as she was pretending to be busy putting away the remaining food and drinks.

Why did he have to be so perfect? Who gave him the right to have amazing ginger hair in loose damp curls framing his sharp cheekbones, those gorgeous pools of blue that he called eyes and which he carefully used to burn holes into her soul whenever he looked in her direction. And the beard. That lovely gingerish beard that she couldn't help but want to rub her hands on. Why was he even real?

Having thrown the wet shirt over his shoulder, he slowly made his way to the girl and looked her up and down, smiling warmly.

"Quite late, isn't it, darling?" he asked calmly, now looking straight into her (eye colour) eyes. She swiftly moved her gaze to the window to notice that indeed, the sun had set and it was probably about 9 pm. Looking back at him, she nodded weakly.

"How can I help you, Sir?" she politely asked, wondering just how long she'd have to stay there that day.

"Just bring me a coffee to my dressing, alright, love?" he walked past her, unexpectedly smacking her bottom and then headed down the hall to said room.

(Name) yelped in disbelief and went to make the coffee, wondering what had gotten into him. Tom never did things like that. Never. He was the most polite man she ever knew. And they were in public, where he had promised to keep his hands at bay. Yet he smacked her ass. Of that she was sure because of the slight sting she still felt.

Yawning slightly, she took the cup of coffee to his dressing room and rapped gently on the door, waiting for him to open it. When he did, the cup almost fell to the floor. He was wearing only a pair of green boxer briefs. And they did little to hide his....excitement to see the young woman.

"I-I...Here's your coff-" before she could finish, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside, slamming the door closed shortly after.  
He then took the cup, took a sip and walked behind her to locked the door. "Thanks for the coffee, you're a sweetheart as always." he murmured before letting it fall into the trashcan next to the door.

"B-but did you not like it?" she was a bit confused. Why would Tom act like that? He was always a perfect gentleman. Normally, he would have drank the coffee even if he didn't like it. 

"Don't worry, my dear. I just decided that I want something else." not a moment later, he gripped her wrist and spun her around, bringing her flush to his naked chest. It was still slightly wet, but not tragically so. And he was taking deep breaths, like he was trying to control himself. When he pulled her even closer, she could feel his straining erection poking at her tummy as he kissed her deeply.

"You taste much better than the coffee, my dear. You'd do a better job keeping me up. What do you say?" He whispered against her lips, watching her already flushed face grow incredibly red. He chuckled warmly and taking her by the hand, he led her to the small couch in his dressing room. 

"Why don't we test that theory, hm?" He pulled her on his lap and buried his head into her hair/shoulder, inhaling her scent. Then, without warning, he sunk his teeth into the soft skin if her neck.

"You're delicious." He breathed out before carefully pushing her loose hair on her back then helping her to the floor. She sat on the floor, comfortably seated between his legs and he couldn't control the smirk on his features. 

"Now be a good girl and give me what what we both know I want, won't you?" he slowly ran a hand through her hair and helped her push her hair out of her face. She simply nodded, starting to feel dizzy from all the emotions that ran through her. What was she really doing? 

"Come on, be a good girl. " he urged her on, still stroking her hair. With a weak nod, she finally reached out and palmed his erection through his boxers. His head fell back and he fought a moan that threatened to escape his gritted teeth. A small smile appeared on her lips when she saw the reaction such a small movement caused. 

Carefully working his thick rock hard cock out of the boxers, she wrapped her small fingers around it, slowly starting to pump. He hissed at the touch and let her work him, tangling one hand's fingers into her hair and slowly waiting for her little mouth to wrap around his cock. 

"Come on, darling." by this point he was close to begging. He was tired after a day full of work and he really needed her to suck him off. Using the hand in her hair, he pulled her face a bit closer to his member, a breath caught in his throat.

Finally, her pink tongue darted out and brushed the bead of precome that was glistening at the tip. Her hand had stopped its movements and it was now gripping the base. He sighed in relief when her plump red lips enveloped the head of his cock and he fought not to buck into her mouth as she sucked lightly. 

"More." He whispered through gritted teeth and she nodded as much as the current situation allowed before spreading her lips further and taking in a third of his length before small tears appeared at the corners of her eyes.

He groaned loudly and when she tried to pull away, he pushed her back down, forcing more of his dick inside. He started pushing and pulling her on his cock by the hair, slowly fucking himself with her mouth. He tried to ignore her whimpers, the tears running down her face and the way she painfully flailed and tried to push him away as he reached inside her throat.

She whined softly around him when his member throbbed and tried to pull away one more time, but to no avail. He kept her in place and even pulled her closer once again as his warm come filled her mouth and she was forced to swallow, inevitably choking.

He finally let her pull away as she coughed wildly and tried to catch her breath, face red and stained with tears. He bent down and slowly wiped away the excess cum from the corner of her mouth before cupping her red cheek. He wiped away the tears that stained her red face while talking.  
"You did very well, my dear." He pulled her up just a bit and planted a kiss too sweet for what had previously happened between them. "I'm proud." He whispered against her lips. 

"Now tell me, did you do what I told you before we left the house?" His voice was husky and dripping with need. He helped her up on his lap and pulled her to his chest, her back pressed to him. She blushed a deeper shade of red and nodded softly. He made a hum of appreciation and slowly unbuttoned her pants. 

"And how did you feel without panties the whole day?" His hand dipped inside her jeans and rubbed small, lazy circles on her bundle of nerves. She gasped and arched her back the slightest bit, biting her lip to muffle any sounds. 

"Tell me, love." He urged her on, that pale slender finger going just a bit lower, teasing her entrance. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak, murmuring her answer.

"What was that?" He shoved his finger in to the first knuckle, making her suck in a breath of air. 

"It was embarrassing." she finally replied. He chuckled against her ear and started moving his finger in and out, but never reaching deeper than that first knuckle.

"Wasn't it exciting at all? It sure looks like it from how wet you are. Mmmm." She nodded, feeling dizzied by the whirlpool of sensations that washed through her. She nodded weakly again and in return, he shoved his finger inside until the second knuckle, making her throw her head back in pleasure and buck into his hand.

"That's my girl." He kissed her sweetly and started to move his finger at the same lazy pace as before. She tried to muffle her sounds, covering her mouth because she knew that Luke would come after Tom at any given time, but it did little to hide their current situation.

If anything, he urged her on by scrissoring his fingers whenever he thought she was too silent, as if he wanted to everyone to hear them. Mischievous bastard. 

However, her pleasure was short lived because minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Tom, are you in there? We have to go home. Hurry up." Came Luke's voice.

"In a minute!” Tom answered and soon after, removed his finger from her jeans and buttoned them back up. He gently pushed her off his lap and got up himself, changing to his white dress shirt and pants. Kissing her forehead, he opened the door and greeted Luke with a smile.

"Took you long enough." He commented and was about to turn around and leave when Tom stepped aside and let (Name) exit the room before him. At that, Luke's face twisted in disgust.

"Oh, God. You were in there together. Please tell me there are no stains on the couch."

At that, Tom just laughed his signature laugh and she almost chocked on her breath.

"Come on, Luke. Have we ever left any stains now?" He caught up with her and pulled her to him by the waist. She tried to push him away as the reached the door but he just kissed her cheek fondly and opened the car door for her.

"I swear one of these days I won't be able to save your horny ass and you'll have to make this relationship official." Luke rolled his eyes and got in the front seat.

Tom was tired but sated and he let her curl up against him in the backseat, humming lighting against her forehead. She almost fell asleep twice on the 40 minutes drive home, her arousal long forgotten as Tom's presence and warmth simply lulled her to sleep.

When they finally reached Tom's house, she was tired and nodding off in his arms, small cute snores leaving her plump lips every now and then. Luke insisted that they get inside before any paparazzi jump out and catch them, but Tom couldn't just wake her up.

Ignoring Luke's protests, he picked her up and carefully carried her to the front door that was luckily open. He grinned widely, hoping that Luke didn't realize the light were on in most rooms. He bid him goodbye and slid in, closing the door with his foot. She flailed a bit in his arms and opened her eyes, demanding to be put down, which happened a peck on the forehead later.

"Thank you." she muttered, stretching. "Sorry I fell asleep and you had to carry me..." as she spoke, she took her shoes off and entered the living-room, wondering where the other male had hid this time.

Sure, she was suspicious about it and she wasn't sure what to expect, but she still hoped that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Tom acted way to weird tonight. On set, he was his cheerful self, but with her...well, we already know what happened. But the problem was that it rarely happened in any spot as remotely public as possible, because both Tom and her knew that Luke didn't consider it good to his career to be currently in an official relationship.

However, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she took off her sweater. Just as Tom walked past her and headed for the kitchen, Tom exited the kitchen and greeted them both. The sound that escaped her mouth was neither human nor animal. Both Toms laughed.

"Darling, I didn't know you'd be so happy to see me." they said in unison before erupting in Tom's familiar 'Ehehehe'.

She slapped herself over the face with both palms and slowly dragged them down, hoping that once she could see again, there wouldn't be two Toms in the room. But she wasn't that lucky.

"But how?!" they both shrugged. 

"One of us is a god, remember?" they answered at the same time.

"I know but why would you do this to me?! When did you switch?! Which one is the real Tom?! What the hell have I gotten myself into?" she collapsed on the couch and covered her face with her arm again, turning away from them as they continued to laugh.

"I am the real Tom." they said at the same time, face-splitting smirks on their identical faces.

"Don't talk to me. I hate you two." she curled up and pulled a pillow on her head, trying to block them out.

"Come on, darling, it's not that big of a deal. We just had a bit of fun." she knew that was the real Tom, but having her face and ears covered, she couldn't say which.

"Yes it is, Tom. I just sucked one of you off in the dressing room and I have no idea which. I feel awful. It's like cheating!"

At that, both of them stopped laughing and their smirks dropped. Sure, it had been fun to switch places and mindfuck her a bit, but they didn't think she would consider it cheating. After all, they had all agreed to be open to each other about their needs. She definitely spent more time with Tom, since they had been together long before Loki trailed along, but they had all been intimate before. So they didn't think it would have that reaction. Obviously, they were wrong.

They both walked towards the couch, one of them circling it and sitting down on the other side of her as he dropped his illusion. "Darling, I'm sorry....we didn't think it through. We just wanted to have a bit of fun." the one of her left curled up against her, wrapping one arm around her waist and breathing warm air on her neck.

"We're sorry." the other one corrected and moved closer, pulling the pillow away to place one kiss to her cheek before pulling her to his chest.

"We love you." they both said at the same time, but now their accents were slightly different. She poked one eye open to see that Loki was in front while Tom was cuddling against her back.

"I love you too. But don't do that again. Ever." their grins returned at her reply.

"Or what?" they, yet again, said at the same time.

"You wouldn't dare...." she threatened, reaching for the pillow.

"You know we would. Or at least I would." Loki's smirk was just about terrifying at this point.

She hit him with a pillow. Then she hit Tom once too, for emphasis. But when she calmed down, they just stayed on the couch, curled up against one another, talking about why she felt so confused, assuring her that everything was alright and none of them had a problem with what happened in the dressing.

But then...

"Guys....which of you was it, though?" she asked, finally realizing that she still hadn't figured out whether it was Tom or Loki, although she had her suspicions.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out, babygirl." they said at the same time before Tom picked her up to carry her up the stairs, Loki following shortly after.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sat her on his lap in her bedroom, playfully tickling her sides while Tom chose her outfit for the night, respectively a loose white sweater, with little bunny eyes and mouth and pink panties, white knee highs, additional bunny slippers and a bunny tail to wear if she wanted to. He seriously loved these weird outfits, but she found them cute, most of the time. Plus, she adored wearing knee-highs so it was just a bonus.

What's better is that they always took time to caress her skin and knead all the pleasurable places when they helped her change. All in all, it was a great experience that left her all hot and bothered, whimpering, begging for more.

To her luck, that night Tom left them alone and went to take a shower. As weird as it seemed, Loki was more careful and less playful, a result of being added to their relationship long after it was formed. He didn't want to hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable around him. He wouldn't say, but she suspected that he was afraid of rejection.

Taking advantage of their time alone before dinner, she turned around on his lap, placing one leg on each of his sides.

"It was you who stayed home, wasn't it?" at that, his smirk reappeared on his features and he cupped her face, kissing her lips gingerly.

"How did you figure this one?" she giggled and fought to suppress a yawn.

"You usually tell him what we do when he's not around. He doesn't. Plus, the clothes were a pretty big clue. Tom staying in the same clothes an entire day? Kind of weird if you ask me. But I still didn't like the idea of you two trying to lie to me... To make me feel confused..." she bit her bottom lip as she spoke, looking down and avoiding his gaze. Usually things like this could lead to arguments. She hoped this one didn't.

He sighed deeply, kissing her lips again. "I'm sorry. It was just a stupid joke. Did he act like me the whole day?" he nuzzled against her temple, urging her on.

"No, only after the shooting was over. I was surprised and a bit scared..." at that, his eyes widened slightly.

"Scared?"

"I-I felt like he wanted to h-hurt me." her bottom lip was trembling slightly but she tried to stop it. Loki furrowed his brows before hugging her tightly to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to him about it. I didn't think it would end up like this. You know we both love you and we'd never hurt you." he kissed her hair and rubbed her back, comforting her.

"I know. I love you too. And...it was a bit exciting too..." At that, he shook his head, noticing the blush forming on her cheeks. He honestly didn't understand her sometimes. One moment she was scared, the other she was excited. He didn't know what to make of it. But he loved her nonetheless.

"What was exciting?" his hand traveled down her back, coming to a rest on her arse, where he squeezed lightly.

"Well, Luke almost caught us. Again. And...I don't know. I guess...the fact that I didn't know if it was you or him." she smiled cheekily, making Loki shake his head. He really didn't understand her reasoning sometimes.

Then an idea came to his mind.

"You said he acted like me in the dressing room." she nodded. "Did he let you cum?" her eyes widened and so did his smirk. She shook her head and he chuckled lightly before reaching in-between them.

"How considerate of him. Leaving you all for myself." he reached inside her panties and stroked her softly. She whimpered and bucked against his hand, suddenly remembering that she was left...unattended.

"Hush, my darling. I promise you release." with that, he pulled her into a fiery kiss, invading her mouth and her senses, taking her for all she was worth. In the meantime his fingers made their way between her folds, alternatively pinching her clit and teasing her entrance, much like Tom had done not so long ago.

She squirmed and writhed in pleasure, moaning softly each time she thought Loki would finally let his fingers reach inside her, but he wouldn't allow that. Not yet, at least, for he had promised her release. 

"Tell me, does your throat hurt, little one?" For a moment she couldn't comprehend where that question came from but soon enough she remembered that she had had a dick forced down her throat not that long ago and felt the soreness forming with every ragged breath she took.

She nodded weakly only to moan loudly and buck her hips in pleasure when Loki's lips came in contact with the skin of her neck, sucking gently. Finally, he obliged and allowed one finger to wiggle inside of her while his thumb still teased her bundle of nerves.

He resisted the temptation to retract his finger when she bucked into his hand, but given his earlier promise, he simply allowed her to move with him as he slowly added a second finger, increasing his pace. When he was finished with her neck, he moved to harshly bite on her shoulder, causing her to cry out in surprise and her inner walls to contract deliciously around his fingers.

For a second he considered replacing his fingers with his member that was currently throbbing for attention but he pushed that thought in the back of his mind and focused on pleasuring his (Name). His smirk grew wider as the sounds she made got louder and louder, to the point where Tom most likely heard them from the shower, but it didn't matter. He just increased the pace of his fingers and applied delicious pleasure to her clit, sending her over the edge soon enough.

Moments later, she was clinging to his shirt, her whole body shaking with pleasure as he kept her close to him, murmuring soft words into her ear and gently stroking her back waiting for her to calm down. Before long, she found her way into a passionate kiss that left little of what followed to the imagination.

Unfortunately, a very cheeky Tom called them down for dinner. Loki had to try and calm his erection but made a mental note to continue what they started sometime later, maybe even that night, considering Thomas already had his fill.

~

Dinner was nice, although there was a certain tension between the two men that she couldn't understand, but she was too tired, and now, too sated to pay it much mind. She helped them with the dishes, mostly because Loki always complained that it's not suitable for a God to do such 'earthly duties'.

Around midnight, they found her curled up on the sofa, with the TV open on a cartoons channel. She was sleeping soundly, cuddling a cushion and making the same cute snoring sounds she had made on the road home. Their moods switched by 180 degrees, content smiles making their ways on their identical features. Their little girl was content and happy.

This time, Loki picked her up and carried her to Tom's bedroom, placing her in the middle of the bed, the two of them sitting on each side. Both of them gave up any sinful thoughts for the night and focused on resting after a full day, allowing the petite female to curl up around and against them as she wished.

As weird as it seemed, one of the best things in their bizarre relationship was sleeping together. Not the sex. Actual sleeping next to each other. Because she would worm her way between then and somehow manage to cuddle them both at the same time. And whether they admitted it or not, they both loved it.

 

When morning came she was surprised to be awaken by Tom's soft murmurs. She was even more surprised to see that the owner of the soothing voice had a tear-stained face and puffy red eyes, along with a band-aid on his forehead. What could have happened to him?

"T-Tom, what's wrong? Why is there a band-aid?" her small fingers caressed his forehead close to where the band-aid was, worry filling her senses.

"Please, (Name), forgive me. Please." he didn't answer her question and his statement only made her more confused. What was he apologizing for?

"Tom?" she titled her head a little on the pillow, her fingers dropping on his face to caress his cheeks.

"Please, never let me do anything you don't like ever again. Anything. If you don't like the way I kiss you, stop me, push me away, tell me. Please. Just don't hate me." he finished, choking on a sob that threatened to escape.

That's when she understood. Hastily, she got up and moved enough to hug him to her chest, squeezing him tightly, kissing his curly hair. Loki had talked to him. He told Tom that she had been scared the other night, that she had thought Tom was going to hurt her. And poor Tom, truly the kindest man she's ever seen...something inside him snapped, he thought he would lose her, that she would go away, push him away, break up with him.

He seemed desperate and it made her heart ache as she looked at the way he cried in her shirt like a baby, gripping her waist almost painfully. But she wouldn't push him away or tell him it hurt. She loved him and didn't want him to think anything else. After all, she was the one who couldn't live if she lost him. 

"Tom...Tom, please don't cry. I don't hate you. I won't push you away. Everything is alright." She kept kissing his hair, caressing his cheeks and squeezing him to her chest, waiting for him to calm down.

"But L-Loki said you ...you are afraid of me... That is not alright. I can't believe I didn't realize you didn't like it. I just..." she placed a small kiss on his lips to shut him up. He watched her with wild wide eyes, astonished and half expecting rejection.

"I love you." she whispered. "I love you so much. I'm not afraid of you. It was just a moment's thing. I was overwhelmed, but I would never make decisions for our relationship based on how I felt once. I have no idea what Loki told you, but I'm not pushing you away, alright?" when he tried to talk, she just shushed him with one slender finger and pulled him into a sweet kiss as if to prove that she was telling the truth.

They stood like that, in a silent embrace, simply enjoying each other's warmth for minutes on end, not caring about the light that had crept in through the window a while back or the delicious smell of breakfast coming from downstairs. She had to talk to Loki about it and then solve the confusion with the both of them.

But before that, a shower.

After calming Tom down, she entered the bathroom and turned the water on, preparing to take a long hot shower because, as it seemed, today was going to be a really long day with the two of them.

Soon, she stepped into the shower and pressed her head to one of the cold walls, trying to prevent a migraine from forming. She sighed softly and allowed herself to relax as the hot water washed away her worries, even if only for the moment.

She barely had time to register what was going on when she felt herself being pushed towards the shower wall as a body she knew all too well pressed against hers. A very naked body. She tried to turn around and see which of the men she lived with was behind her but the hands gripping her waist wouldn't allow.

"What are you doing?" by now she had already figured who was the man behind her. It got to the point where she could tell by the way they breathed, touched her, approached her. Unless they decided to act like the other and mindfuck her, of course. But apparently, it wasn't the case because the male was already grinding his erection against her bottom.

"Loki, please. It's not the moment nor the place to do this." she huffed and tried to push him away, although she could feel herself grow wet, and not because of the shower.

"But why do you say that, my love?" he reached around her and groped one of her full breasts, giving it a light squeeze for emphasis. She muffled a moan that threatened to escape her lips and pushed him to turn around.

"Because Tom was crying 10 minutes ago because of what you've told him." Loki's mood seemed to falter a moment when he saw the pain in her gaze, but he brushed it away just like he tried to brush her worry with a kiss.

"I know. I will apologize. I will make everything better. I promise." he whispered against her lips and pecked them in earnest, tangling one hand in her hair to keep her close to him. He kissed her again, deeper, and a smirk made its way on his lips, hearing her moan into his mouth.

"I love you." he purred in her ear as he picked her up by the thighs and carefully slid all the way inside her, earning himself a pain-filled grunt, accompanied by a small buck of her hips as she tried to adjust to the unprepared-for-intrusion.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't wait until you were ready." he pressed his forehead against her and tried to hide the fact that he was panting from the tightness as one of his hands sneaks in-between them to tease her clit.

She gasped and arched towards him, knowing that they wouldn't slip and she wouldn't fall. After all, Loki was a God. However, she still wrapped her legs tightly around him and did her best to cling to him when he started moving. "I love you too."

Their pace was slow and it somewhat seemed like it wasn't about the act itself, but about being together. Sometimes, she would feel like this when she was with them, sometimes it would seem like they didn't care about her body or their pleasure, but about the fact that their act was a simple, normal proof of their unconditional love for one another and that she was worth it.

The bathroom was filled with the sound of the pouring water that they barely felt, their grunts, moans, whimpered pleads and the unmistakable sound of skin slapping against skin and the heavy smell of sex. By the way he kissed her and held her close, without an inch of space between their chests, they both knew that they wanted this moment to last, if not forever, at least for a little bit more, before they both had to come down from their heavens and deal with the problems they created.

~

Even more so now that they were doing this sinful act while Thomas was fighting tears again on the couch in the living-room, trying to ignore the sound of the shower, knowing full well that they were there together. These were the moment when he doubted his decision of accepting a third person in their relationship. Loki was a God, for Heaven's sake, and it should have been obvious that his dear (Name) would fall for him and eventually end up loving the Trickster more than she loved him. And he had to take the matters in his own hands. 

~

Their rhythm had become somewhat sloppy and their movements less coordinated and more inclined towards reaching release. He kissed her deeply when he knew she was close, swallowing her moans and then his groan of pleasure as he came soon after her tight walls clenched him lovingly. Deep inside, she was thankful he muffled their cries. At least that she could do for Tom. At least that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit confusing, but everything will be revealed in the third and last part that I will try to finish tomorrow. If anyone has a problem with the story, or questions about it, please let me know.


	3. Naughty girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is much dirtier. Read at your own risk. :B

When they finally finished the shower and decided to go downstairs for the breakfast that Tom and Loki prepared together, she knew she had to be careful. She felt guilty for having sex with Loki shortly after she risked a break-up with Tom, but it was pointless crying over the spilled milk now. She had to face the consequences of her own actions and decisions, even if that meant she would be hurt in the end.

Loki was extremely happy, actually humming as they descended down the stair and he walked into the kitchen to eat. Tom, on the other hand, seemed a bit off. He was sitting sprawled on the couch, one hand covering his eyes. He seemed to be in deep though because he didn't react when he heard them and didn't answer to her tiny "Good morning".

Either way, she made her way to the couch before entering the kitchen and placed a small kiss on his hairline before retrieving her own plate of pancakes with a ton of syrup and glass of juice. She sneakily waltzed her way back to Tom and carefully sat on his lap making sure not to spill her juice. 

"What are you doing?" he groaned and removed the hand covering his eyes, and glared a bit, trying his best not to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer as she ate.

"Just having breakfast and stuff." she grinned shyly at him and cut a piece of pancake, putting it in front of his mouth. "Come on, take a bite." she urged him on and batted her lashes until he sighed and took the bit of pancake into his mouth, chewing on it somewhat angrily.

"Thomas...?" placing the plate on her legs, she cupped his face and placed a small, unreturned kiss on his thin lips. 

"What are you doing here, (Name)?" he asked and finally looked her in the eye. He looked defeated. 

"What do you mean? You know I like sharing my food with you..." a sad smile made its way on his lips. 

"You know that's not what I mean. We have to talk. Loki?" the Trickster poked its head from the kitchen and made his way to sit on the couch next to them, seeing the worried look on her face and the stern one on his.

"Where is this relationship going?" he asked once they were both settled. He tried, once again, to keep his hands at bay but he knew that soon he would give in, break down and crush her in his arms.

"What do you mean?" both Loki and (Name) asked, one out of curiosity, the other out of guilt.

"(Name), you're afraid of me. And you seem to enjoy spending your time with him more. I-I..." his voice seemed to crack just a bit but he coughed and cleared his throat before continuing. "I feel like I am of no use anymore..." he spoke sincerely, fighting back a sob. He turned his head to the side, refusing to let them see his pain.

However, after he spoke, (Name)'s small hands covered her mouth and she choked on a sob, big tears starting to roll down her cheeks. His heart broke seeing her like that and although he didn't exactly understand the reason she started crying, given the ideas he had preoccupied himself with while they were in the shower, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. 

Loki took the plate off her legs, placed it on the coffee table then he too, wrapped an arm around her, softly caressing her side. 

"(Name), please don't cry. What's wrong?" Loki asked, gently, pulling her away from Tom a bit so she could speak. 

"Are-are you b-breaking up with m-me?"

The look on Tom's face was one of astonishment and confusion. All his calculations, the ideas, the struggle he went through to ask that question seemed to vanish from his mind when he saw her crying on his lap, shaking terribly as painful sobs wracked her body.

"I thought this was what the two of you wanted this... I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me and I thought you'd be better off without me..." he confessed as he started stroking her hair, slowly trying to calm her down. 

"Why-why would think that? I l-love you." Her sentence ended in a sob and she hid her face in her palm, crying once again. 

"I don't want you to be afraid of me... I want you to feel comfortable around me at all times. I couldn't live knowing that I didn't have your consent on certain things....” he kissed her temple and pulled her to his chest again, smiling sadly when her small hands clung on his shirt. "I love you, (Name).”

Many moments later, with the help of both men, she quieted down and stopped shaking, arching to rest more comfortably on Tom's lap.

"Thomas, I believe I am at fault in this. I might have overreacted when she said that she was scared. I have always been wary of the fact that we may lose her consent because of our actions... because of my actions. I just didn't want her to be forced to do anything, especially since you were in character at the time it happened. I apologize."

It all came down crashing for Tom. The problem wasn't about him but about Loki. He started laughing, not knowing what else to do and he pulled her to his chest and kissed her repeatedly before pulling a very grumpy Loki in a hug too.

"I love you. So damn much. Thank you for everything. I was really scared that you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"I love you too." She kissed his lips then turned to Loki. "And you." she kissed him too.

"So we're good?" Loki sheepishly asked, afraid that now they would be mad at him. 

"We're good." Tom smiled warmly at him and Loki soon returned with his plate and they ate together.

Sometime later, Loki retreated to wash the dishes and (Name) was left with Tom once again. She soon, however, decided that straddling him was a much better position to sit in and thus she proceeded to put one leg on the couch on each side of his hips, pressing herself to his chest, not paying much attention to his protests. 

"What are you doing, love?" he asked, although he was already running his hands up and down her bare legs, taking full advantage of that fact that she was wearing a shirt, one of his, to be exact, which he noticed much too late. 

"Just sitting. I'm a bit cuddly today." she wrapped her hands around his neck and mewled happily when his fingers dug into the skin of her upper thighs, just a few inches to her crotch left. 

"And you want to cuddle?" he asked as he started planting small kisses on her neck and shoulder, opening more buttons and pulling at the shirt from time to time to expose more skin.

"Sort of." she answered, leaning in to press a hard, needy kiss to his lips. He kissed back, fiercely, forcefully, as if claiming her for himself all over again. His fingers dug into her thighs once again and instead of breaking away to apologize at the small whine that she emitted, he smirked and pulled her closer, forcing her completely against his chest.

Then, finally, as he pulled away and his fingers reached higher up, he noticed what she was hiding. 

"No underwear again, darling?" his smirk grew even wider and to a point, a bit frightening and she was tempted to tell him that his inner Loki was showing, but she refrained, choosing instead to grind on his lap.

"I decided I like the way you two react when I don't wear panties." she smiled innocently at him and ground her hips again, trying to stir some reaction from him. 

Little did she know that his member was already almost completely hard inside his jeans and he was holding back from simply tearing her (well, his) shirt open and ravishing her right then and there. 

Deciding that he played along enough, he used his slender, long fingers to unbutton her shirt and taking one pert nipple into his mouth, he made her gasp and arch, finally grinding close enough to feel how hard he was. Instantly, her hands dived to his fly and unbuttoned and pulled it down, freeing his member to start a slow stroking pace on the shaft. 

Tom hissed in pleasure but didn't stop a second from licking and biting and suckling at her full breasts, earning himself numerous moans, gasps and pleas to go on, together with a combination of stroking and squeezing at his engorged head. 

“Don’t tease me, baby. We have plenty of time for that some other day.” He breathed on the skin of her breast and let one of his hands travel down her stomach to her crotch, a pleased moan leaving his lips when he felt her desire run down her thighs. 

“I won’t. I need you.” She whispered in his ear and ground into his hand this time, begging him to plunge his fingers into the heat, which luckily for her happened only moments later.

“You’re so wet for me, my darling girl.” With his free hand, he pulled her head to his and kissed her deeply as he added a second finger, soon deciding that she was ready for him. 

He gently pushed her hands away and gripped her hips tightly, making it obvious that he wanted her then and there. She beamed down at him as she pushed herself to her knees, positioning herself right above him hardened member. 

He claimed her lips once again in a sloppy and dirty kiss that would sure leave her breathless and he pulled her down on him, burying his cock into her as deep as it would go. A loud shriek was ripped from her throat and her arms flailed a bit, pushing at his chest. However, he wouldn’t have it her way. He wrapped one arm around her back, gripping her waist to keep her in place and placed the other on her hip, not allowing her to move even an inch from his thick cock. 

“Stop fighting and let me reclaim you.” There was urgency in his tone that made her heart melt and her pussy three times wetter than she was already. She absolutely loved his possessive side and being reclaimed by him sounded perfect at the moment, for her. 

She simply whimpered in his ear and wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing him again, letting him know that he could do to her whatever he pleased. He kissed back, a smirk forming on his lips as he felt her tighten and contract around him, letting him know just how much she enjoyed her current position. 

“Pleeease?” she pouted and tried to move but he only tightened his grip on her waist and held her in place. His smirk didn’t falter a second as he watched her face with a pensive expression and a bit of mischief. 

“Please what, darling?” his smirk only grew when she pouted, although her breathing was already hitched and her hips were slowly squirming against his grip. He too, was having a hard time controlling himself.

“Move. Or let me move. Please.” She tried once again to lift her hips but he didn’t allow, which caused her to whine and claw at his shoulders.

However, he lifted her hips himself and holding her tightly, thrust up inside her, making her cry out his name. Enjoying the reaction and the way her tight walls squeezed him, he repeated the action, eventually stating to pull her down on his cock in a fast rhythm, not really caring if she could keep up with him or not.

Many thrusts later, when her breathing was so ragged that part of him wanted to curl her up in his arms and stroke her hair until she calmed down and fell asleep, he finally released the grip he had on her waist and allowed her to move freely, swallowing all her moans in a lust-filled kiss. 

“Just like that.” He whispered softly in her ear when she started grinding her hips in a circular motion, keeping him deep inside, allowing him to feel the contractions of her tight pussy. “I can feel…how close you are.” He murmured against her skin, slowly kissing down her neck. “Do you want to cum?”

She whimpered, her hands resting on his shoulders, helping her move towards her release as she nodded frantically. “Please.” She managed to choke out, struggling for air once again. 

“Naughty girl, do you think you deserve to cum?“ he growled in her ear, one of his arms snaking around her waist and travelling down to the cleft of her ass, one nimble finger starting to prod at her other entrance. 

She jolted away from his fingers, involuntarily impaling herself on his member even deeper, resulting in a whimper of pain leaving her lips. 

“Answer me.” He growled in her ear, thrusting his finger inside, making her yelp. 

“T-tom, why are you doing this?” she asked, confused and a bit scared, knowing there were few things that could come after what he had just done. 

“Because this is what you deserve. For what you’ve done to me. And I see you don’t want to cum. Good. Now move.” He used his free hand to get her to move her hips and down, pushing her almost all the way off his cock before pulling her back down on it and his finger that was soon joined by another. 

Soon he set a pace that she couldn’t break, making her moan loudly in both pleasure and pain, bringing her so much closer to the release she craved. In the meantime, Loki had had enough of hearing them from the kitchen and decided to watch, long ago having set next to the kitchen entrance, pants unbuttoned and member out, stroking it in rhythm with (Name)’s bouncing.

When Tom finally noticed him, he did exactly that thing Loki loved. His fingers thrust inside her deeper when he pulled her on his dick, this time by her hair that was now wrapped in his fist, keeping her in place as he bit hard on her neck, making her cum hard, with a scream, although he’s told her she didn’t deserve it.

Tom had to stop for a moment and focus on controlling his own cascading orgasm, smirking against her neck when Loki made a strangled noise and seemed to tighten the grip on his own cock. Then, as Tom released her neck, he slowly and swiftly nodded his head towards her, inviting Loki to join then, which happened now a moment later.

Before she could even come back to her senses, Tom had already leaned back on the couch, his fingers gone but his cock still inside her and Loki had appeared behind her, pushing her over Tom to present her round and reddened butt to him. 

“L-loki, what are you d-…AH!” she couldn’t finish her sentence because he pushed forward, his cock stretching her ass much like Tom’s stretched her pussy, causing her to gasp and choke on air, trying to breathe and resist the pain. To her luck, Loki’s hand sneaked behind her waist and started rubbing her already swollen clit, helping her ease the pain and Tom kissed her lips repeatedly, caressing her hair and telling her to breathe and relax. 

Thanks to them, she finally relaxed and adjusted to the stretch, signaling them that they could start moving again, much to Tom’s release because he wasn’t sure he’d last much longer with the way her walls contracted around him. Soon enough they were thrusting at the same time, fueled by her constant gasp and moans and the way she clenched them inside, threatening to make them cum too soon. 

She mentally scolded herself for deciding to accept both men because she was feeling as if she were ripped apart by two identically thick cocks. She cursed and thanked both men at the same time as she felt her second orgasm climb rapidly, the coil in her stomach making her burn from the inside, breathing almost impossible. 

They felt it too and they knew they wouldn’t last much longer either. Thus, when she came with a scream to the heavens, Tom’s seed filled her up as he too, came with a grunt, his big hands leaving bruises on her hips. Loki managed to hold back a while longer, biting hard into her shoulder to control himself and when Tom was done, his hands moved to the back of her knees, lifting her off Tom’s cock and up into the air, white, thick cum running down her thighs, ass and legs, eventually falling on Tom’s legs, the couch and the floor. 

He took a moment to breathe before starting to thrust fast into her, fucking her right in Tom’s face, desperate to reach his own release. He didn’t care about her pleasure anymore, he just kept going at a pace that he knew, minutes later, would bring him sweet release. 

She was panting and trying to catch her breath again, heart threatening to break her rig cage. She held onto his forearms, afraid that he would drop her but still moaning softly, her skin tender and his thrusts a bit too harsh. But she urged him on, whispering dirty little things that soon sent him over the edge too, his warm cum filling her up and reaching deeper as he thrust a couple more times. 

Finally, he put her down on the couch, next to Tom before collapsing right next to her, spent, just like the rest of them.

“I…hate….you…two.” she managed to get out before curling up against Tom’s side. “My whole…lower body.” She took a deep breath. “Is screaming in…pain.” She winced when Loki tried to move her a bit. 

“No more touching me, please. I am so fucking sore.” She managed to blur out in one breath before inching away from either of them. Tom just laughed while Loki grinned widely. 

“Darling, I would like to remind you that Tom didn’t use protection. I merely want to save you from an unplanned pregnancy.” He chuckled as he pulled her close, his hands glowing with magic as he cleaned up the cum. 

“I still hate you.” She whimpered in his arms, squirming around until she got comfortable. 

“Love you too, you naughty little girl.” Tom whispered before kissing her. “I’ll go wash up. Take good care of her, mate.” He patted Loki on the shoulder and left, pulling his pants up on the way.

“Love you too, Tom.” She fell back on Loki’s chest and he pulled her head to the side for a deeper kiss.

“And I love you, my little dove.” He snuggled her in his arms, closing his eyes as he still worked his magic. 

“And I you.”


End file.
